A Taste of a Salty Breeze
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: I don't you to leave me though you caught me cheating. Peracbeth two-shot. OOC.  Sequel now up - A God's Laughter!
1. Chapter 1

A Taste of a Saltly Breeze

A/N: Coz Im'ma bored, I'll give you a one-shot ;)

_I don't want you to leave though you caught me cheating. _

The blonde, curly haired daughter of Athena couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into her Seaweed Brain's cabin to bring him a parcel that his father had sent him. There he was enthusiastically lost in the passionate kiss with, her own mother. He was holding her mother, like he did her, and it made her feel sick.

Sure the Gods didn't have DNA or genes, but this was a whole new revolution of wrong.

What had shocked the blonde the most was her mother looked aching similar to her, same age, same style of clothes. Annabeth could feel vomit rise up in her throat as her mother and her 'boyfriend' still did not know of her presence in the room. Coughing loudly she chucked down the parcel, hearing it's contents smash and ran out crying.

The other campers craned their necks to see what had got Princess pissed off today. Everyone in camp loved her and Percy, and loved to bet on when they would break up and make up or arguments over pointless things.

Percy broke apart the embrace as he heard his girlfriend cough and drop a parcel (which he assumed was for him), and looked in horror to the woman he had just made out with.

They both looked achingly similar he thought as he tried to deduce who was the real Annabeth.

Running out after her, and ignoring the giggles and stares he was getting he sprinted straight to the Athena Cabin, and knocked on the door, trying to apologize.

When he got no replies, he hastily turned the door knob, but his attempts proved fruitless. He collapsed on the door frame, thinking how he could say sorry.

Getting off with your girlfriend's mother was beyond saying sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A Taste of a Saltly Breeze

A/N: I decided to make it a two shot

Percy gave up sitting outside the Athena Cabin. It was about an hour till Dinner and Percy had come up with a cunning plan on how to apologize to Annabeth. He would talk with the Apollo cabin and ask them to help him with the music for a song he had written during his many hours outside the cabin.

He ran and knocked on the door of the cabin, and was greeted with the faces of Lee Fletcher and Will Solace in the midst of an argument (though they immediately stopped when they realized it was Percy behind the door).

'Percy, how can we help you?' said Will knowingly. Percy smacked his head. Apollo was patron of prophecies, and they all probably knew of what he was about to ask.

'Can you help me with Annabeth?' he asked, and they both nodded pressing further. 'I wrote this song, but I need background music for it to sound even the slightest bit good...' he trailed off.

He waited until the conch shell sounded to carry out his flawless plan.

He saw Annabeth sadly sit with her siblings, and with that Percy signalled Will and Lee to start the backing music.

Percy talked into the mic 'I know you hate me Annabeth. But this is for you.' causing her face to crumple up in confusion as she tried to work out what Seaweed Brain was doing.

Soft accompaniment music started and Percy began to sing:

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmmm that its all for the best

of course it is

I was so wrong for so long

Only tryin' to please myself (myself)

Girl I was caught up in her lust

When I don't really want no one else

So no I know I should of treated you better

But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

(oh!)

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didnt know what to do

But when I become a hero we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me Annabeth

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmmm that it's all for the best?

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

How could I live with myself

Knowing that I let our love go (love go)

And ooh what I do with one chance

I just gotta let you know...

I know what I did wasn't clever

But me and you we're meant to be together

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a hero we´ll be living so large

I´ll do anything for you

So tell me girl

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (Whatcha say)

Mmmm that it´s all for the best?

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

Girl tell me what to say I (say I)

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin'

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain't right Annabeth

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin´

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain't right...

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn´t know what to do (i just didn't know what to do)

But when I become a star we´ll be living so large

I´ll do anything for you

So Annie whatcha say!...

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmmm that it´s all for the best

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

As he finished singing, Annabeth got up and walked up to him. It seemed she was going to slap him first, but instead she said 'I forgive you my mothers a bitch. now whatcha say?'


End file.
